This invention was the subject matter of Document disclosure Program registration number 493431 filed on May 14, 2001.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of collapsible scaffolding arrangements in general and in particular to a collapsible scaffolding apparatus specifically designed for angled or uneven surfaces.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,029,173; 4,673,060; 4,576,251; and, 4,153,229, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse collapsible scaffolding arrangements.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical adjustable scaffolding arrangement that is particularly well suited for angled surfaces such as roof lines.
As anyone in the home construction field is all too well aware, the most dangerous area to work on a new home is on the roof due to the complete absence of horizontal support surfaces for not only workmen, but for their tools and materials as well. The angled roof lines not only make stable footing for the workmen a problem, but any unsecured materials or tools that are dropped are prone to sliding completely off the angled roof surface.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need in the construction trades for a new and improved portable and collapsible scaffolding apparatus that can quickly and easily be erected on an uneven surface to provide a stable horizontal support surface for the workmen, their tools and work materials; and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.
Briefly stated, the portable collapsible scaffolding apparatus that forms the basis of the present invention comprises in general a pair of support leg units, a support arm unit, a pair of angled brace units and at least one horizontal brace unit that cooperate with one another to form the basic scaffolding apparatus that may be employed either alone or in combination with an identical version of itself depending on the roof structures involved.
As will be explained in greater detail further on in the specification, each of the support leg units comprises adjustable length support leg members having upper leg segments and lower leg segments telescopically associated with one another wherein the upper leg segments are connected to one another and to one end of the support arm unit which includes a horizontal support arm member.
In addition, the horizontal support arm member is also operatively connected to each of the upper segments of the support leg members by the pair of angled brace units, and the other end of the horizontal support arm member may optionally be provided with either a vertical connector element that is releasably engagable with a vertical wall surface or a horizontal connector element that is releasably engagable with the other end of the horizontal support arm member on a mirror image scaffolding apparatus.
Furthermore, the upper leg segments of the support leg members are connected by at least one horizontal brace unit which at least partially supports a D-ring support post that is also supported by one of the support leg members and is provided with an enlarged support arm member.